noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 315
|image = ch315.png |Release Date = 03 February 2014 |Chapter = 315 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 314 |Next Chapter = Chapter 316}}The chapter starts with Dr. Crombel receiving a report from his agent, stating that they have managed to retrieve the experimental data from Roctis' Island before the Union search team arrived. Furthermore, the agent reports that the search team will not be able to retrieve the data because they completely disposed it. He then tells Crombel that he is still unable to find out information about the identities of the combatants but Crombel says that it doesn't matter and instead tells him to continue the investigation. Once his agent disconnects from the line, Crombel is delighted that he had kept a close attention to the island and had found out where the data was kept as was able to retrieve the data successfully - had he not known the location of the data, he would have failed. He reveals his ambition to overtake everyone with the new set of data he has stolen from the 9th Elder and Ignes and that he no longer needs to fear anyone. He chuckles in joy and triumph. The next scene features an ordinary day at Ye Ran High School but there is one new figure roaming around the place surrounded by girls, enjoying his popularity: Karias. Many girls greet him and he replies back in a friendly manner and the guard trio stare at him at a distance, really confused about how he has managed to become so popular and act so naturally towards the students. Takeo asks M-21 of the events that occurred during his and Tao's absence as it seems like Karias has been at the school for several years but M-21 is also very confused about the whole situation. However, Tao gives a different opinion as he admires not only his abilities as a clan leader but also his amazing ability to blend in naturally and be amusing and friendly. Takeo pleads for Tao to stop being so weird and M-21 teases him by saying that the real reason of him admiring Karias is because he sees himself inside Karias. Tao dismisses both comments and goes on to say that he is really glad that the RK team has found a potential recruit that is an excellent fighter, to provide them with more power against the increasing powerful opponents. Both M-21 and Takeo cannot deny this and they continue to watch Karias as he greets more students with joy. Karias suddenly he turns around sharply, sensing a really dark feeling and suspects (and later convinces himself) that an enemy is spying on him. Soon after this, the children spots Tao and Takeo and expresses their joy to see their return. They rush towards them to ask if their business with the Principal has ended well and if Rai, Seira and Regis are also back. Tao tells them that they have finalized the business matters well but hesitates to tell them about Rai, due to Rai's current condition. However, Karias tells them that everyone is back and that they would be glad to see them at the moment. The children are really happy to hear this and decides to visit Rai after school as the guard trio looks on, dark-faced. Tao decides to delay any scouting negotiations with Karias as he thinks that he would find it hard to control that naivety and tactlessness. Karias proves this by asking them what the problem is. Back at Frankenstein's residence, Rael pleads for Seira to have more rest but Seira refuses. Rael continuously urges her to rest, worrying for her immensely but Seira also rejects continuously. Regis asks Rael how he is feeling as he was the most severely wounded one but Rael replies with arrogance, saying that he is perfectly alright and that this is no time to rest as he needs to devise a plan to get back at Ignes, after receiving so much humiliation from her. He goes on talking about what Seira may have experienced had the Noblesse not come to their rescue, which makes him realize that he hasn't seen the Noblesse and asks about him. He expresses that he was emotionally touched by the fact that the Noblesse came to their rescue himself and killed the traitor Roctis in the process as well. While he goes on about how amazing Rai is, he notices a dissatisfied mood among both Regis and Seira and asks Regis why he seems so against the execution of a traitor. Regis confirms his dissent regarding Rai's action against Roctis. Rael tells him to stop joking but Regis reassures him that he is in no mood to joke. Rael loses his temper and screams at Regis for not being glad that the Noblesse killed the traitor who was responsible for the death of his father, Roussare, and urges him to speak back to him, as the righteous heir of the Landegre Clan. Regis gives a firm reply by saying that he is dissatisfied with the whole situation and, in particular, with the fact that Rai had to use his already low life force to save them once again. Rael is caught in massive shock to find out that Raizel had little life force left in him. He doubts Regis' theory but Seira supports Regis' statement, revealing that it would not have been a surprise if Rai exhausted all of his life force with the recent events. Regis goes on further by saying that despite all this, Rai still used his strength to save them and Rael becomes silent in gratitude and misery. Downstairs, at Frankenstein's lab, Rai is sitting on a chair, thinking things through. He calls for Muzaka and wonders whether he was also in hibernation after that day. He suddenly feels immense pain in his heart and clutches his left chest as he pants and struggles. Frankenstein tells Rai that he may not even be able to last a week in his current condition and urges him to enter hibernation. Rai says that the current state of his body will never be healed, not even by hibernation and that Frankenstein would already have known about this. Frankenstein promises to find a solution during Rai's hibernation but Rai is hesitant to do so as he would have to sacrifice his current life for a minor extension of his life. The doorbell rings and Frankenstein checks his tablet to see that it's the children visiting. He offers to send them away but Rai stops him from doing so and stands up. Frankenstein tries to stop him but restrains himself from holding back his master any further. Upstairs, Rael sees that the children have come again, complains that they cause lots of disturbance to everyone at the house and goes on to criticize the entire human race. Rai calls Rael, who responds almost instantly, and tells him that he is misunderstanding something: nobody in the house is unhappy with the children's visits as they are the ones who taught Rai about life and that noise is also part of life. Back at the 2nd Elder's castle, the 2nd Elder is having a discussion about the current situation with Kentas and the 5th Elder. He suspects that more Elders of the Union, other than the 4th and 9th Elders, may be involved in hiding Muzaka, that maybe even the whole organization except for the werewolves is involved. Kentas asks him whether they should attack the Union but the 2nd Elder remains silent. Kentas urges his Lord to give the command to annihilate the Union but the 2nd Elder says that it is not necessary... yet. He adds that they can always destroy a mere organization like the Union at their will. He commands them to look for Muzaka first and also keep a close eye on South Korea (where the Noblesse reappeared) as Muzaka may try to meet the Noblesse. The two agrees and receives his command. Category:Chapters